Invisible Pilot
Invisible Pilot is episode 1 of season 1 of the series Invisible and runs for 11 minutes. Its initial airdate was on October 7, 2013. It was written by Da Nerd and the plot was created by Da Nerd. Episode Summary Kyle arrives at Mischester Junior High's open house night and faces some problems when the workers find out that he is new to the district. Transcript *''Kyle is shown on his laptop in his room and it is shown that he is on Facebook. His mom walks into the room.'' *'Mom:' Hey Kyle. *'Kyle:' Oh hey mom. What's up? *''Kyle closes his laptop.'' *'Mom:' You know, open house night is on Tuesday. *'Kyle:' Yeah I know. *'Mom:' That's in 2 days. *'Kyle:' Yeah. *'Mom:' So, uh... are you excited for new school? *'Kyle:' I guess. I don't really care. *'Mom:' Uh great. So uh... whatcha doing? *'Kyle:' Nothing. Now go. *'Mom:' Okay. *''Kyle's mom leaves the room and he opens his laptop back up. He goes to his Facebook profiles and sighs at his friend count of 9.'' *'Kyle:' himself It's okay. New district, new school, best time to make new friends. It's gonna be okay. *''He then sighs again and clicks on one of the friends' pictures which leads him to her profile. He stares at her friend count of 417 then closes Google Chrome.'' *''Kyle looks at his alarm clock. It reads 9:02.'' *'Kyle:' Hey mom, I'm gonna go to bed now! *'Mom:' Why so early? *'Kyle:' I dunno! I guess I'm just tired! *'Mom: '''Okay! Good night! *'Kyle:' Good night! *''Kyle jumps up and pulls the light switch down and lies down in bed. He soon falls asleep. *''When Kyle wakes up, his alarm clock reads 5:37. He is wide awake.'' *''Kyle gets up and turns on his laptop. He glances over at the battery level in the lower-right corner and his eyes bulge when it reads 3%.'' *'Kyle: '''Oh crap! *''Kyle quickly plugs in his laptop to the nearest outlet. He then opens up his Microsoft Word document of his over-summer-break essay. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that it has been untainted. *''Kyle then closes his laptop, puts it on his dresser and falls back asleep.'' *''When he wakes up again his alarm clock reads 11:03. He opens his laptop again and hovers his mouse over the time. It displays "Monday, October 7, 2013".'' *'Kyle:' One day left of freedom. *''Kyle then clicks the New Tab icon and a new tab springs open. He types in the URL box and a page titled "Variety Chat - Login" loads.'' *''When the page finishes loading, Kyle types in "Kyle03" in the Username box, types in the Password box and clicks Login. A new tab opens with a chat room.'' *''The user list on the right is shown: Mark0p0, Je3raw, Zppt3w, Ahjaj4. In the chat itself, the users are greeting Kyle.'' *''Kyle types, "hey guys :)" and hits Enter.'' *''Je3raw: "whats up"'' *''Kyle03: "nothing just wanted to talk"'' *''Je3raw: "oh"'' *''Zppt3w: "hey kyle"'' *''Zppt3w: "sorry i was afk"'' *''Kyle03: "its okay"'' *''Zppt3w: "k"'' *''Then no one says anything in the chat for a while. Some users start to have AFK appear under their name.'' *''After a while, Kyle then types, "so...".'' *''Je3raw: "sooo"'' *''Je3raw: "what do you guys wanna talk about"'' *''Zppt3w: "idk"'' *''Kyle03: "me ither"'' *''Kyle03: "*either"'' *''Zppt3w: "lol"'' *''Ahjaj4: "kyle"'' *''Kyle03: "what"'' *''Ahjaj4: "how old are you"'' *''Kyle03: "uh 11"'' *''Ahjaj4: "OH MY GOD"'' *''Je3raw: "yeah dude"'' *''Kyle03: "what"'' *''Je3raw: "you have to be 13"'' *''Kyle03: "what"'' *''Je3raw: "to be on this chat"'' *''Kyle03: "why"'' *''Je3raw: "idk rules"'' *''Kyle03: "does it matter"'' *''Zppt3w: "kinda does"'' *''Zppt3w: "i dont want to get into any more trouble"'' *''Zppt3w: "so im gonna ban you sorry"'' *''Kyle03: "WHAT"'' *''Zppt3w: "sorry"'' *''The next thing Kyle sees is "You have been banned from using this chat until November 26, 9997 at 23:59" in bold letters filling up the screen.'' *''Kyle closes the tab and the laptop and goes back to sleep.'' *''When he awakes yet again, the first thing he sees is a sandwich on a plate on his dresser. He then looks over at his alarm clock which says 6:42.'' *''He picks up the sandwich and inspects it. He then takes a bite out of it.'' *''Kyle opens his laptop again and refreshes his Facebook tab. There is a yellow notification box on the screen and nothing else that is shown to say, "Your account has been terminated."'' *'Kyle:' God DAMMIT. *''Kyle eats the rest of the sandwich, throws the laptop back on the dresser and pulls his covers over him to fall asleep yet again.'' *''When he awakes the next time, his alarm clock shows 11:15. Kyle is wide awake and cannot fall back asleep. He then just lays there.'' *''The scene cuts to day. Kyle wakes up. He looks at his alarm clock. 3:49. He then looks over at his Michester Junior High Open House Night poster and looks for a time. He sees that it starts at 4:05. He then quickly gets up and gets dressed. He brushes his teeth and combs his hair. Once he is done with this, he looks back at his alarm clock, which reads 3:54. He then goes upstairs, getting his jacket off of the rail as he's going up. His mom is walking out of her bedroom door as he is doing this.'' *'Mom:' Time to go. *'Kyle:' Yeah. *'Mom:' We might get there a little late. Traffic. *'Kyle:' I don't really care. *''They then get their shoes on and in the car. Kyle gets into the front passenger seat.'' *'Mom:' What do you think you're doing? *'Kyle:' Sitting in the front. *'Mom:' Oh hell no you don't. *'Kyle:' Mom... *'Mom:' Go to the back seat right now. *'Kyle:' Then people are gonna think I'm a pussy! *''Kyle's mom slaps him.'' *'Mom:' Don't you use that kind of language. Go to the back seat. NOW. *''Kyle obeys and the two are silent the entire car ride.'' *''The two get out and Kyle slams the door.'' *'Mom:' Stop it. Right now. *'Kyle:' Fine. *''A few students on the sidewalk chuckle.'' *''Kyle and his mom walk to the front of the school and opens the doors. They see a sign that says "6th graders" with an arrow pointing towards the stairs. They obey the instructions and walk up the stairs to the second floor. '' *''They then see two more signs. "Schedules" and an arrow pointing to the door on the left and "Materials" and an arrow pointing to the door on the right. '' *''They go into the Schedules door and go to the back of the line going towards a desk. Once the line finally moves and they get to the front, the lady at the desk asks for Kyle's name.'' *'Kyle:' Kyle Spencer. *'Lady:' Alright, and you're in 6th grade, correct? *'Kyle:' Yes. *''The lady then types into the computer on her desk and prints Kyle's schedule out. When it's printing, she looks around in a cabinet and takes out Kyle's student ID card. She hands both to Kyle.'' *'Lady:' There you go. *'Kyle:' Thanks. *'Lady:' Materials are on the door across the hall. *''They then go to the Materials room which has several lines. Each desk that the lines lead up to has a sign above them. "Planners/Agendas," "Material Lists" and "T-shirts".'' *'Mom:' You don't need a t-shirt. *'Kyle:' Yes I do Mom. It's required for Phy Ed. *''Kyle's mom groans and rolls her eyes.'' *'Mom:' Fine. Do you need a planner? *'Kyle:' Yeah, and a materials list. *'Mom:' Okay, make it quick. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then we're going home. *'Kyle:' Why? *'Mom:' I have to work tonight. *'Kyle:' Oh. *''Kyle's mom walks out of the room while Kyle goes to the shortest line, the materials lists one. Once he gets to the front of the line, he sees a slightly overweight man there.'' *'Man:' voice Why hello there young man. *'Kyle:' Uh hi. *'Man:' You need a materials list, hmm? *'Kyle:' Yeah. *'Man:' Okay buddy, what grade are you in? *'Kyle:' 6th. *''The man hums as he types something on his keyboard. A list almost immediately prints out and the man hands it to Kyle.'' *'Man:' Have a good day, mm-hmm. *'Kyle:' You too. *''Kyle then gets in the Planners/Agendas line. He reaches the front of the line and the lady there asks for his grade.'' *'Kyle:' 6th. *'Lady:' Okay, well for a planner it costs $3.95. Do you have money? *''Kyle rustles around in his pocket and lets out a relieved sigh when he feels his wallet. He pulls it out and counts his money. He then finds a $5 bill hiding in the back, pulls it out and gives it to the lady.'' *''The lady gives Kyle his change and a planner.'' *'Lady:' There you go. *''Kyle is about to walk to the T-shirts line when he sees his mom at the door.'' *'Mom:' We have to go, now! *'Kyle:' I still need to get a t-shirt! *'Mom:' No you don't. Now let's go. *''Kyle's mom drags him out of the room and into the car. Kyle gets a glimpse of the speedometer on the ride home and it reads 49 MPH. He then sees a sign pass by that says, "Speed limit: 35".'' *'Kyle:' Mom, slow down. *'Mom:' No. I'm late for work. *'Kyle:' Mom, you're speeding. *''Kyle's mom shortly glances down at the speedometer and back at the windshield.'' *'Mom:' So? *'Kyle:' You could get a ticket. *''Kyle's mom yells a groan and slows down. When they reach home, Kyle's mom opens the garage door and unlocks Kyle's door.'' *'Mom:' Go. *'Kyle:' But... *''Kyle obeys and gets out of the car. He barely has enough time to close the door when his mom speeds away. Kyle goes into the garage and tries to open the door. It's locked.'' *''He tugs at the doorknob again. And again.'' *''He eventually kicks the door.'' *'Kyle:' Fuck! *''It is shown that one of his neighbors is walking along the road.'' *'Neighbor:' Hey buddy. Need some help? *'Kyle:' Yeah, the stupid door's stuck. *''His neighbor runs over and attempts to open the door.'' *'Neighbor:' It's locked. *'Kyle:' What do I do? *'Neighbor:' I don't know. I'm in a hurry. You can figure it out. Bye! *''His neighbor then runs away.'' *''Kyle slumps down by the door.'' Category:Episodes